


Stuffed Full

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sammy, M/M, Quadruple Penetration, Smut, Soulless!Sam, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Triple Penetration, dildo, dom!Jimmy, dom!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a cockslut. His daddy's love it, and they love sharing him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Full

They were all at a bar, the five of them having their first night out in a long time. Lucifer had his hands trailing up and down Sams thighs for what felt like forever to Sam. Dean, on the other hand, had a bejewelled plug holding 6 loads of cum from his two Daddy's, who'd used him, and used him, and used him for hours before they'd come out tonight. 6 loads in his ass and 6 in his mouth, and he hadn't cum once. He cockring was a comfortable strain, but now, he needed it off to cum. He was squirming in his seat.  
"Sit still" a voice hissed in his ear - Jimmy's voice. He was much stricter than Cas, and he loved it. He nodded and whined, he could feel Lucifer's eyes on him, he loved it. Lucifer pulled Jimmy aside when Dean was downing the rest of his Jack. When Jimmy returned, he clapped Dean on the shoulder.  
"We're leaving" he hissed, pulling Castiel up at the same time. Dean nodded and stood up on shaky legs, watching as Sammy stood up with Lucifer. Usually, Sammy scared Dean since he'd lost his soul, but right now, it's making him significantly harder. They all leave together, with several sets of eyes on them.

They walk out to Castiel's SUV, with Lucifer repeatedly squeezing Sam's ass. They walked to the vehicle, which could hold 6 people at once. They all climbed in, and Jimmy sped off.

When they arrived at the closest motel, they couldn't do this at home, Dean gulped and simultaneously shifted in an attempt to release some of the pressure from his crotch. It didn't work. They all climbed out, Jimmy running off to get a kingsize for the night. Castiel growled and pinned Dean to the car, kissing him deeply. Of course, as soon as Jimmy returned with the key, he got jealous and pulled Cas off, kissing Dean just as fiercely.

They stumbled to the door of the room, Sammy looking at Lucifer with confusion.  
"Apparently, Dean is such a great bottom and takes so much, we have to try him out" Lucifer grinned. Sammy grinned over to Dean deviously and kissed Lucifer deeply. They all fell into the room and Lucifer locked the door.

Barely 5 minutes later, Dean was on his hands and knees, hand cuffed to the bed frame. They were all naked and staring at Dean's ass, highlighted by the red Jewel on the plug, which looked wider than Sam's fist. Jimmy was the first to move, taking the plug out and sliding into Dean, who mewled and tried to push back, with little success. Then Castiel moved and slid under Dean, sliding in beside his brother. The stretch was oh so good. But it got even better when there was fingers probing, using the cum from earlier in the night to slick them. Before he could adjust to another finger, there was another cock pressing against his tightly spread hole. Of course, it pushed in. Tears leaked from his eyes at the new feeling of stretched. Now Dean knew he probably looked like a slut with three cocks inside of him, but honestly he wanted a fourth. He gestured to the bag they'd brought in.  
"Fourth...dildo...mouth" he managed to say, despite no one moving. He realised that Sam was the only one who wasn't inside of him. Sam walked over to the bag and grabbed the dildo, it was huge. The width was larger than two soda cans, and it was larger than Sam in length, who was easily 9 inches or more. He groaned when he turned to Dean and saw his mouth open and waiting. Sam groaned louder when he saw that Lucifer had managed to fit 4 fingers into Dean. Sam shoved the dildo down Dean's throat as he moved so he could slip into Deans hole. He grinned when tears fell from Deans eyes from being stretched so tight, a pleasure-pain sending sparks up his spine. No one moved for a moment, until Dean clenched, but then they all moved at full speed, while Sam fucked Deans mouth with the huge toy. Lucifer was the first to come, pulling out with a groan. He walked to the front and removed the toy from Dean's mouth and slipped in, fucking his throat with so much force he moved back onto the three cocks with each thrust. Castiel was the next to cum, splashing over both Sam and Jimmy.  
"Hey -ah- Cas, S-Sammy is pro at taking cock" Lucifer smirked as Cas pulled out and slipped between Sam's legs. He slid into Sam's loose hole with a moan. Sam was merciless as he fucked into Dean and back into Cas. Jimmy was the next to come, chest heaving as cum dripped out of Dean's hole, scooped back in by Sam. Jimmy was hard instantly and watched as they all rocked in sync, Sam moving faster than Dean was. There were tears trailing from Dean's eyes from all the stimulation.  
"Damn slut - bet you love being stuffed full by four cocks at once" Sam hissed and sped up, reaching for the dildo. As he came, he groaned and shoved the dildo in, filling Dean in a way he never had been filled. He felt Cas come inside of him with a moan, Castiel's head dropping to his shoulder.  
"Please Daddy, let me cum please I've been a good boy I deserve it I got you l off. Please daddy" Dean begged. Lucifer growled.  
"Do not speak out of turn, slut" Sam slapped Dean's face and tugged him up by his hair.  
"You can only cum, if...you take us all into your mouth and don't touch yourself if we uncuff you" lucifer growled. Dean frantically nodded, yelping when Jimmy spanked him, his belt slicing through the air. He repeated the action until Dean's ass was red raw. Lucifer got the keys and uncuffed Dean, pushing him up onto his knees, standing slightly tall. Sam, Lucifer fucked into his mouth while they shared a hot deep kiss, while Cas slid in beside them both. Dean groaned and gripped onto Lucifer and Castiel's hips, pulling them deeper into his mouth and groaning while Jimmy continued spanking him. They all came in his mouth, except Jimmy who jacked off over his ass, come hitting the numerous red welts. Jimmy smirked as Sam and Lucifer pulled away, sharing a hot deep kiss. Dean looked down when no one spoke to him for several minutes.  
"Hey, go on, come" Jimmy whispered and removed the cockring.  
"Thank you daddy" Dean smiled and kissed Castiel deeply, come spurting onto their chests.

Later that night, when they were all back in their respective homes, Dean was sandwiched between Jimmy and Cas, the two cocks nestled inside of him.  
"You did so good" they whispered, stroking through his hair and applying lotion to his ass. Dean smiled and wanted to move but his limbs were too sore to move if he wished. They fell asleep like that a while later, all nestled together.

 

 

 


End file.
